1935 in aviation
1900s |dp2=1910s |dp1=1920s |d=1930s |dn1=1940s |dn2=1950s |dn3=1960s }} This is a list of aviation-related events from 1935: Events * Imperial Japanese Navy dive bombers practice against a full-size mock-up of the United States Navy aircraft carrier ''Saratoga'' (CV-3) at the Kashima bombing range.Peattie, Mark R., Sunburst: The Rise of Japanese Naval Air Power 1909-1941, Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press, 2001, ISBN 978-1-55750-432-6, p. 41. * The Soviet Union has the largest bomber force in the world.Hardesty, Von, Red Phoenix: The Rise of Soviet Air Power 1941-1945, Washington, D.C.: Smithsonian Institution Press, 1982, ISBN 978-0-87474-510-8, p. 47. * Kalinin K-7 programme is ended before two further K-7s can be completed, only one K-7 is built, the one which was lost in 1933 January * Helen Richey begins flying as a first officer for Pennsylvania Central Airlines. Operating a Ford Tri-Motor between Washington, D.C. and Detroit, Michigan, via Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, and Cleveland, Ohio, she is the first female pilot for a regularly scheduled commercial airline.Lynch, Adam, "Hometown Heroine," Aviation History, March 2012, p. 56. * January 15 – United States Army Air Corps Major James Doolittle establishes a record for a transport flight across the United States, from Los Angeles to Newark, New Jersey in 11 hours 59 minutes. February * February 12 – The U.S. Navy airship crashes and sinks off Point Sur, California. Two of her crewmen die. * February 26 – In Germany, Adolf Hitler orders Hermann Göring to secretly establish the Luftwaffe, violating the provision of the Treaty of Versailles of 1919 that Germany never again possess armed aircraft.The Military History of the Luftwaffe March * March 1 – The United States Department of War establishes General Headquarters Air Force within the United States Army. * March 9 – The Nazi Government in Germany publicly announces the formation of the Luftwaffe in defiance of the 1919 Treaty of Versailles. Hermann Göring is made its commander-in-chief, a position he holds until the end of World War II in 1945.Murray, Williamson, Strategy for Defeat: The Luftwaffe 1933-1945, Maxwell Air Force Base, Alabama: Air University Press, 1983, no ISBN number, p. 5. April None May * May 18 – The Tupolev ANT-20 Maxim Gorky crashes near Tushino after a mid-air collision. Fifty-six people die, making it the worst heavier-than-air crash and second-worst air crash in history at the time, exceeded only by the death toll of 73 in the April 1933 crash of the U.S. Navy dirigible . * May 31 – Hickam Field is dedicated in the Territory of Hawaii. June * June 25 – United States Coast Guard Lieutenant Richard L. Burke sets a world seaplane speed record carrying a 500-kg (1,102-lb) load over a 100-km (62.1-mile) course at an average speed of flying a Grumman JF-2 Duck.A Chronological History of Coast Guard Aviation: The Early Years, 1915-1938. * June 27 – United States Coast Guard Lieutenant Richard L. Burke sets a world seaplane altitude record of carrying a 500-kg (1,102-lb) load, flying a Grumman JF-2 Duck. July None August * Because of deteriorating relations between Italy and Ethiopia, the British aircraft carriers [[HMS Courageous (50)|HMS Courageous]] and [[HMS Glorious|HMS Glorious]] disembark their aircraft at Alexandria, Egypt, to guard against any outbreak of war spreading to British-controlled territory. The aircraft remain ashore in Egypt until early 1936.Sturtivant, Ray, British Naval Aviation: The Fleet Air Arm, 1917-1990, Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press, 1990, ISBN 0-87021-026-2, p. 19. September None October * October 3 – Italy invades Ethiopia from its colony in Eritrea, beginning the Second Italo-Abyssinian War. The Italian expeditionary force has 150 aircraft – including Savoia-Marchetti SM.81, Caproni Ca.113, and Caproni Ca.133 bombers, Savoia-Marchetti S.55 flying boats, and IMAM R.37''bis'' strategic reconnaissance planes – while the serviceable portion of the Imperial Ethiopian Air Force consists only of three small, obsolete biplanes.Barker, A. J., The Rape of Ethiopia 1936, New York: Ballantine Books, Inc., 1971, pp. 20, 31, 62-67. * October 5 – Italian aircraft conduct a destructive and bloody bombing of Adowa, Ethiopia, after Ethiopian forces had withdrawn from it. The village had been the site of a disastrous defeat of Italian troops by Ethiopian forces in the Battle of Adowa in 1896.Barker, A. J., The Rape of Ethiopia 1936, New York: Ballantine Books, Inc., 1971, p. 35. * October 30 – The Boeing Model 299, prototype of the Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress, crashes at Wright Field, Ohio, killing Boeing test pilot Leslie Tower and United States Army Air Corps test pilot Ployer Peter Hill from its gust locks remaining engaged. November None December * December 26 – General Rodolfo Graziani requests permission from Benito Mussolini to use poison gas against Ethiopian forces. He receives it, and during the last few days of December Italian aircraft begin dropping mustard gas on Ethiopian troops around the Takkaze River and on the village of Jijiga. Italian planes will drop poison gas for the remainder of the war, and continue to use it against Ethiopian guerrillas after the war ends.Barker, A. J., The Rape of Ethiopia 1936, New York: Ballantine Books, Inc., 1971, pp. 56-57. * December 27 – U.S. Army Air Corps bombers from Wheeler Field bomb lava tubes to divert a flow of lava from Mauna Loa that is threatening Hilo, Hawaii. Bombing by U.S. Navy amphibious aircraft diverts lava away from Hilo s waterworks. First flights * Arado Ar 81 * Bellanca 31-40 * Northrop 3AAngelucci, Enzo, The American Fighter: The Definitive Guide to American Fighter Aircraft From 1917 to the Present, New York: Orion Books, 1987, ISBN 978-0-517-56588-9, p. 361. * Spring 1935 – Arado Ar 80 * Late 1935 – Yokosuka B4Y (Allied reporting name "Jean")Francillon, René J., Japanese Aircraft of the Pacific War, Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press, 1979, ISBN 978-0-87021-313-7, pp. 449, 568. January * ANF Les Mureaux 117R.2Donald, David, ed., The Complete Encyclopedia of World Aircraft, New York: Barnes & Noble Books, 1997, ISBN 978-0-7607-0592-6, p. 50. * January 5 – Tachikawa Ki-9 (Allied reporting name "Spruce")Francillon, René J., Japanese Aircraft of the Pacific War, Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press, 1979, ISBN 978-0-87021-313-7, pp. 246, 569. * January 7 – Avro 652Donald, David, ed., The Complete Encyclopedia of World Aircraft, New York: Barnes & Noble Books, 1997, ISBN 978-0-7607-0592-6, p. 80. February * February 4 – Mitsubishi A5M (Allied reporting name "Claude")Francillon, René J., Japanese Aircraft of the Pacific War, Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press, 1979, ISBN 978-0-87021-313-7, pp. 343. * February 24 - Heinkel He 111 March * Kawasaki Ki-10 (Allied reporting name "Perry")Francillon, René J., Japanese Aircraft of the Pacific War, Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press, 1979, ISBN 978-0-87021-313-7, p. 86. * March 6 – ANF Les Mureaux 115R.2 * March 20 – Grumman XF3F-1, prototype of the Grumman F3FAngelucci, Enzo, The American Fighter: The Definitive Guide to American Fighter Aircraft From 1917 to the Present, New York: Orion Books, 1987, p. 222. * March 24 – Avro Anson military prototype K4771 April * Douglas DB-1, prototype of the B-18 Bolo * Martin-Baker MB 1 * April 1 - The NA-16 prototype of the T-6 Texan/Harvard * April 12 - Bristol Type 142, the Britain First, prototype of the Bristol Blenheim May * May 15 – Curtiss Model 75, prototype of the P-36 HawkAngelucci, Enzo, The American Fighter: The Definitive Guide to American Fighter Aircraft From 1917 to the Present, New York: Orion Books, 1987, p. 155. * May 19 – Consolidated XPBY-1, prototype of the PBY Catalina * May 28 – Messerschmitt Bf 109 V1 D-IABI * May 31 – Fairchild Model 45 June * June 4 - Armstrong Whitworth AW.23 K3585 * June 19 - Vickers Wellesley * June 23 - Bristol Bombay K3583 July * Mitsubishi Ka-15, prototype of the Mitsubishi G3M (Allied reporting name "Nell")Francillon, René J., Japanese Aircraft of the Pacific War, Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press, 1979, ISBN 978-0-87021-313-7, p. 352. * Tachikawa Ki-17 (Allied reporting name "Cedar")Francillon, René J., Japanese Aircraft of the Pacific War, Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press, 1979, ISBN 978-0-87021-313-7, pp. 248-249. * July 11 - Yakovlev AIR-19, prototype of the Yakovlev UT-2 * July 17 - Boeing Model 299, prototype of the B-17 Flying Fortress * July 27 - Miles Falcon Six August * August 8 – Morane-Saulnier MS.405 * August 12 – De Havilland Dragonfly * August 15 – Seversky SEV-1XP, prototype of the Seversky P-35 September * September 17 - Junkers Ju 87 November * November 6 - Hawker Hurricane K5083 December * December 17 – Douglas DST, prototype of the Douglas DC-3 * December 18 – Miles Nighthawk * December 31 – Avro Anson Mark I, first production version of the AnsonDonald, David, ed., The Complete Encyclopedia of World Aircraft, New York: Barnes & Noble Books, 1997, ISBN 0-7607-0592-5, p. 80. Entered service * Nakajima Ki-4 with the Imperial Japanese Army Air Force January * January 28 – Grumman F2F with United States Navy Fighter Squadron 2 (VF-2B) aboard and Fighter Squadron 3 (VF-3B) aboard Angelucci, Enzo, The American Fighter: The Definitive Guide to American Fighter Aircraft From 1917 to the Present, New York: Orion Books, 1987, p. 220. March * March 11 – Avro 652 with Imperial Airways October * Nakajima E8N (Allied reporting name "Dave") with the Imperial Japanese NavyFrancillon, René J., Japanese Aircraft of the Pacific War, Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press, 1979, ISBN 978-0-87021-313-7, pp. 409-410. November * Hawker Hind References 1935 in aviation Category:Years in aviation